The Empire of Russia
Nation Information The Empire of Russia is a medium sized, somewhat developed, and old nation at 192 days old with citizens primarily of Russian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity . It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of The Empire of Russia work diligently to produce Iron and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons The Empire of Russia will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of The Empire of Russia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. The Empire of Russia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. The Empire of Russia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The Empire of Russia will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Geography The Empire of Russia spans from the central point of Saint Petersburg,expanding to the then Finland and Belarus. The Former State of the Ukraine voted by a 97% majority to join the Empire of Russia and those not wanting to be part of a new Russia were given their own part of the Ukraine as their home. Other Parts of Russia are included in the Empire but some still claim to rule themselves. The Empire has mild climate, with plentiful rainfall all year round. The temperature varies with the seasons but seldom drops below −15 °C or rises above 32 °C . Snowfall can occur in winter and early spring, and the Empire does have trouble as it has only 2 Ice free ports during the Winter months. Government and Politics The Empire is a constitutional monarchy: Emperor Nicholas II is head of state of the The Russian Empire, putting the Empire of Russia in a personal union with those other states. The Crown has sovereignty over the Crown Dependencies of the New United Ukraine and Lost Republic of Moscow, which are not part of the Empire of Russia though the government manages their foreign affairs and defence and the Empire's Parliament has the authority to legislate on their behalf. The position of Emperor, the Empire's head of government, belongs to the Royal Family in which the Eldest son or daughter of the Emperor on the Emperor's death bed can assume the duty of Emperor or Empress. The Government works in conjunction with The Russian Empire in which Emperor Nicholas heads. The Constitution of the Russian Empire drives the course of all member states Government structure. Administrative divisions The Empire is divided into 9 administrative regions, called provinces, each under a Lord Mayor. The country is also subdivided in water districts, governed by a Water board (due the radioactivity of some parts of the Empire), each having authority in matters concerning water management. Religion The Empire and the countries that preceded it have long traditions of Orthodox Christianity and a link between church and state still remains in the Empire of Russia. Research suggests that 86% of the population have a belief in a God. People identify themselves with religion in the Empire for both cultural and religious reasons and this is reflected by the disparity between the figures for those proclaiming a belief in a God and those identifying themselves with a particular religion. All religion in the Empire is tolerate as long as it shares a message of peace and does not promote violence to another group of people Economy The Empire of Russias' economy is made up (in descending order of size) of the economies of the Old Federation and Saint Petersburg. Based on market exchange rates, the Empire of Russia is one of the 3rd Largest economies in the Russia Empire. Since the fall of the Russian Federation new discoveries of Iron have been made with the worlds biggest known source of Iron and the demand for the Resource sky rocketed, the Royal Family owns most of the countries assets but Emperor Nicholas II declared them to be owned by the people and the wealth to be shared to the people. The People also have a very large Pig operation in the North of the Nation where the meat and its healing properties to help treat new diseases from the Nuclear fallout brought these peasants to the front page of many news agencies. The Empire also trades with a few of the surviving nations of the world collecting resources from them in which to help rebuild their own country, it wishes to be less reliant on fossil fuels and its hate for Nuclear Power due to the war, more cleaner and safer ways to generate energy are being investigated in conjunction with other Empires and the trade of information occurs daily. Healthcare Since the end of the Nuclear war there have been a 26% increase in deformed births and the Emperor took great note and free health care was established for all those families affected, the rest of the people were given subsided health care, the Emperor citing that he wants all Health Care free but they need to pay their Doctors if they want them to stay here. The Old Republic of Finland houses many of the nations hospitals while the number or Rural Clinics has increased over past few years. History The areas that now form the Empire of Russia were, at one time, part of Separate countries with most of the land from the Russian Federation but on the 12rd April 2009, after the 3rd World War had ceased, Emperor Nicholas II along with the remaining survivors of other nations banded together and pledged to repair the wrongs of the past and formed their own nation still new and still growing they have been able to protect a small population of 11,000 but grow daily with new survivors being found and the birth of new children. Military The Empire of Russia is the Founding state of the Russian Empire. The Army, Navy and Airforce are collectively known as the Defence Force of the Empire (or His Majesty's Armed Forces) and officially the Armed Forces of the Crown. The commander-in-chief is the Emperor and they are managed by the Ministry of Defence. The armed forces are controlled by the Defence Council, chaired by the Chief of the Defence Staff. The Empire fields a stable Army of Cossacks considered to be able to fight of a force 20x the size. According to various sources, including the Ministry of Defence, the Empire the 3rd largest military in terms of manpower. Total defence spending currently accounts for 2.9% of total national GDP. It is the second largest spender on military science, engineering and technology. Law and Criminal Justice Russian law, which applies in the Empire is based on common-law principles. The essence of common-law is that law is made by judges sitting in courts, applying their common sense and knowledge of precedent (stare decisis) to the facts before them. The Courts of the Empire are headed by the Supreme Court, Court of Appeal, the High Court of Justice (for civil cases) and the Crown Court (for criminal cases). Crime in the Empire is very minimal due to being a high Military presence in the Empire to ensures its stability, The Saint Petersburg Police Commissioner and General of the Russian Army, Grand Duke Nicholas (The Emperors Brother) Said in statement "We do our best here in the Empire to make all people feel safe, we do not want Anarchy here we have all suffered enough" Only one prison has been built in the Empire only housing 25 people which makes it the lowest Prison toll in Russian History. Foreign relations The Empire is a key player in international politics, with interests throughout the world. The Russian Empire, links the Emperor Nicholas and his people, with many of the world's nations in one way or another. Due to founding the Russian Empire, when one thinks of the Empire of Russia (actual Country) and the Russian Empire (the Empire it is under) some people do get confused with this but the Emperor Pledged to Alter the name in the next Duma session.